Now That I Can Fly
by Avalons-Healer
Summary: Featuring original song, Now That I Can Fly...... Kim Possible and Alison Lockhart have something in common. They both used the have better lives almost 15 years ago. What happens when these two meet each other? Full Summary inside.
1. Breakaway

**Now That I Can Fly...**

**Summary:**

Alison Lockhart and Kim Possible have one thing in common. They both used to have better lives than the present. When these two encounter each other one rainy day after Alison is kicked out of her house by her stepmother, Kim takes her in. Soon, Alison learns that Kim is a white witch, or, a good witch. When Alison's stepmother comes over to Kim's cabin to take Alison back to the Lockhart Mansion, Alison has no choice. But when a black witch visits Kim unexpectedly, Kim's shrunk! Now, Alison's the only one who can reverse the spell! Can Kim teach Alison how to become a white witch in time?

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Hey, guys! CelestialTime93 here and I'm back! This story is inspired by "Magical Doremi," but the only identical things in this story with "Magical Doremi" is that it involves witches. Anyway, here's Chapter One: Breakaway, featuring Kelly Clarkson's "Breakaway" from "The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement" soundtrack. Until Chapter Two: Complicated, see ya! Thechapter will feature Avril Lavigne's "Complicated.";-) Please read and review! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

**Chapter One: Breakaway**

A four year old red head climbed onto the windowsill of her home and stared outside, where the streets of Middleton came into view. It was raining. Pouring rain fell from the sky like a sprinkling faucet of a sink left on. The window of the suburb was stained of dewdrops from the rain and tinted white with the cold fog that the dewdrops gave off onto the window. The wind would occasionally blow the raindrops towards the house's window, and stain it with dewdrops. Middleton was a pretty small city, compared to Upperton and Lowerton.

_**Grew up in a small town  
**__**And when the rain would fall down  
**__**I'd just stare out my window  
**__**Dreamin' of what could be  
**__**And if I'd end up happy  
**__**I would pray**_

A few years later, the four year old toddler was now a 9 year old girl in Elementary School. She stared out her window again, just as she did five years ago. It was pouring rain, and dewdrops stained the window.

Meanwhile, in Upperton, a new child was born in the Lockhart Mansion. Zoey and Wilson Lockhart had just had a newborn girl. Zoey named her Alison.

The 9 year old girl placed her hand on the tinted window of her suburb, as the window left behind a handprint.

_**Trying hard to reach out  
**__**But when I tried to speak out  
**__**Felt like no one could hear me  
**__**Wanted to belong here  
**__**But something felt so wrong here  
**__**So I'd pray  
**__**I could breakaway**_

16 years later, Alison was now a teenager, and the 9 year old girl was a 25 year old beautiful woman.

Kim Possible stared out of her small cabin's window. It was pouring rain outside of Upperton. The window was tinted winter white and stained with dewdrops. She placed her hand on the tinted window, leaving behind a handprint.

Kim walked over to her small bed, it's frame made of oak and her mattress and pillows with handmade covers stuffed with collected feathers as a child. She kneeled down beside it, and prayed for her horrid life to be over, and for her wonderful childhood to return.

Meanwhile, at the end of the city of Upperton, was the Lochart Mansion. There was also a girl, praying for her life to be normal and happy again.

Ever since Alison lost her mother in a car accident when she was 15, she lived a horrid life. No more white witch dolls, no more stories of Salem's Witches, and no more bedtime witch stories before bed from her mother's wonderful imagination. Alison wished she wrote them all down in a diary, incase this had ever happened.

Alison always wished she could fly with wings like her fairy dolls, or with a broomstick like her witch dolls. Her father, Wilson, always tried to get her mind off of the fairy tales that Zoey made up, but she got so used to them, it was never easy to let go. She didn't care if her father hated Zoey's stories. She liked them, and that was all that mattered.

Alison climbed out of her room window, and climbed onto the giant oak tree by her room. She instantly got soaked from the pouring rain. Not that she minded. She felt free when she was wet or high up.

_**I'll spread my wings  
**__**And I'll learn how to fly  
**__**I'll do what it takes  
**__**'Til I touch the sky  
**__**Gotta make a wish  
**__**Take a chance  
**__**Make a change  
**__**And breakaway**_

Kim sweeped the cabin's wooden floor with her wooden broomstick. At least, it was her cleaning one. She never cleaned the cabin with her flying broomstick. Definatly not. Her black cat, Mimi, was sleeping infront of the fireplace.

_**Out of the darkness  
**__**And into the sun  
**__**But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
**__**I gotta take a risk  
**__**Take a chance  
**__**Make a change  
**__**And breakaway**_

Alison unraveled her wet, dirty blonde hair from it's ponytail style. Her crystal blue eyes sparkled from the light of her room. Her blue track suit and white t-shirt were soaking wet from the pouring rain and the large dewdrops from the tree's giant leaves and branches. A warm, humid, and clammy breeze swept past Alison's smooth skin, as goosebumps formed on her arms. She smiled and sighed.

_**Wanna feel the warm breeze  
**__**Sleepin' over palm trees  
**__**Feel the rush of the ocean  
**__**Get on board a fast train  
**__**Travel on a jet plane  
**__**Far away  
**__**And breakaway**_

"Alison Beatrice Lockhart, get out of the filthy rain now!"

Alison groaned. That was her stepmother to be, Bonnie Rockwaller. Wilson asked Bonnie to marry him. When Alison heard the news, she was furious, and was angry at him since.

Bonnie was nothing like Zoey. Zoey was fun, and always told stories about witches and fairies that she met as a little girl, and how Alison could meet a witch or a fairy someday, too. Alison was most interested in white witches. Just like Zoey.

Zoey would always make a handmade witch or fairy doll for her birthday. Each one was as unique as two unidentical fingerprints. Other times, special occasions or not, Zoey would ask her friend at the Upperton Fairytale Doll Shop to make a few dolls for her. Zoey and Alison were always their favourite customer. Alison's wall shelf were stuffed with stuffies and dolls of fairies and witches. None of the dolls had any faces.

There was one doll in the collection, that was completedly different from the others. This witch wore a long, white, cone-shaped hat, with ribbons flowing from the tip. She wore a flowing white haulter style gown, and white knee-high boots. She held a broomstick in one hand and a strange wand with glowing lights inside it with her other hand. She was also the only doll with a face. She had long, auburn red hair, olive green eyes, and dainty features. She looked beautiful. Alison named her Kim, because she looked so much like Kim Possible. She was her favourite doll. It was also given to Alison on her 15th birthday. Zoey was on her way home from the Upperton Fairytale Doll Shop, until she was in a car accident. The doll was the only thing that wasn't damaged inside the wrecked box. That was also another reason why Alison called the doll Kim. It was the only thing that survived the car crash. It was a miracle.

_**I'll spread my wings  
**__**And I'll learn how to fly  
**__**I'll do what it takes  
**__**'Til I touch the sky  
**__**Gotta make a wish  
**__**Take a chance  
**__**Make a change  
**__**And breakaway**_

Alison groaned, and climbed back into her room, where her father's fiance sat in Zoey's old rocking chair.

Alison finally lost it. "Get off of the chair!"

"It's just a chair, Alison." Bonnie shrugged.

"Get... off... of... the... chair!" Alison growled, "Now!"

"Why should you tell me what to do?" Bonnie snapped.

"Get off! Now!" Alison screamed.

Bonnie got scared, and ran out of the room.

Alison rushed to her shelf collection and took Kim off of the shelf, and rushed to the rocking chair. She wept there.

"Stupid Bonnie..." Alison muttered through her tears, "She knew that it would bug me. She just knew!"

Meanwhile, Kim was done cleaning her old cabin. Mimi had finally awoken, and joined Kim on the bed.

"Sometimes I wish I was back in Middleton, Mimi." Kim said, petting Mimi.

"Meow..." Mimi mewed.

"You're a mind reader." Kim smiled. Part of her special abilities, were the ability to talk to cats. Or, at least understand them.

Kim frowned. She missed her friends in Middleton. And she missed her boyfriend, who was stuck as a Home Economics teacher at Lowerton Community College. That was also the college he went to.

As for Kim, she completed four semesters of Upperton University of Anthropology, and moved out of her old Middleton Suburb, where she lived with her family for all of her childhood. Unfourtunatly, there weren't much jobs left in Upperton, and she didn't have much money to afford a real home. So, while she was building the cabin in the forest, she stayed at a camp, and used her remaining money to buy food that she didn't have to cook. Now, she had a backyard farmyard, where she grew fruit and vegitables, after discovering that she was a white witch. Not that anybody else knew. It was her own little secret. But little did she know, that someone at the doll shop, saw her flying in the sky one day, and created a doll for a certain girl at the Lockhart Mansion on her 15th birthday.

_**Out of the darkness  
**__**And into the sun  
**__**But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
**__**I gotta take a risk  
**__**Take a chance  
**__**Make a change  
**__**And breakaway**_

"Alison, what have I told you about behaving well?" Wilson scolded as Alison walked down the stairs. Bonnie was holding onto his arm.

Alison was hurting just looking at them. She rushed downstairs, and down the second stairs. The Lockhart Mansion was so large, it had over one hundred floors and a ton of revolving doors she passed through. She never learned to memorize all of them. She sped through each one she came across, not knowing where each one will lead her. As long as it was away from Wilson and Bonnie.

_**Buildings with a hundred floors  
**__**Swinging on revolving doors  
**__**Maybe I don't know where they'll take me  
**__**But gotta keep movin' on  
**__**Movin' on  
**__**Fly away  
**__**Breakaway**_

Kim stepped out into the rain with her broomstick. She mounted on it, and flew into the sky. Just as she did, the rain stopped, and the sun shone brightly. Kim tied the ribbons of her cone-shaped hat under her chin, to prevent it from falling off. She wore a flowing white haulter style dress and white knee-high boots. She made a wand made of hollow crystal from thin air. The wand held balls of different coloured lights that shimmered, alighned in a row. The tip of the wand was a Jade Crystal in the shape of a roughly cut star, on a Jade Crystal mount that was connected to the tip of the wand and the star. The Jade Crystal glowed brightly.

_**I'll spread my wings  
**__**And I'll learn how to fly  
**__**Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
**__**I gotta take a risk  
**__**Take a chance  
**__**Make a change  
**__**And breakaway**_

Alison ran over to the ceiling high window that was across the room that she had just entered. It was bare and empty. The only light was through the ceiling high window. The sunlight streamed through.

Once Alison got into the light of the window, Alison slowed down her running to a steady walk towards the window. The room was hot and clammy, as if the window was never opened.

Alison grabbed the dusty bronze handles and opened it wide, as a magical wind blew into the room. It was soothing and cool. She looked up into the cloudless sky, as she saw a figure, flying on a stick with a brustled end, holding up a crystal wand, filled with balls of light of numerous colours. The tip of the wand was made of Jade Crystal, and was in the shape of a mounted star. She seemed to be wearing a cone-shaped hat with flowing ribbons of silk at the tip of her hat that wavered in the wind, and a flowing dress, which also wavered in the wind. Alison looked down at her doll, and compared it with the sillouhette. She gasped. They were identical! Witches do exist!

_**Out of the darkness  
**__**And into the sun  
**__**But I won't forget the place I come from  
**__**I gotta take a risk  
**__**Take a chance  
**__**Make a change  
**__**And breakaway  
**__**Breakaway  
**__**Breakaway**_

Alison gazed up into the sky, and stared at the sillouhette in the sky against the sun, as the wand left a trail of magic, making the wind blow and make the rainy day into a beautiful sunny spring. Alison never thought that she would see a white witch in her whole life. She will never forget this, for sure.

But, a much more amazing adventure awaited her...


	2. Complicated

**Chapter Two: Complicated**

_Author's Note:_

_Hey, guys! Chapter Two: Complicated is here! This chapter will feature Avril Lavigne's "Complicated" from her first album, "Let Go." Here's a little chapter backup: Alison and her boyfriend are having a "few" disagreements, and soon turns into a huge arguement! Alison runs away from her home, and brings only her dolls as she is in search for the witch she saw in the sky. When she finds the house, well, I'll let you read that part. Here's Chapter Two: Complicated! Until Chapter Three: Secrets Revealed, see ya! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

_**Uh huh, life's like this  
**__**Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
**__**Cause life's like this  
**__**Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is**_

"Norman! You wouldn't believe what I just saw in the sky!" Alison exclaimed to her boyfriend, as she ran out of the house, after leaving Kim back on the shelf.

"What? The weather changing?" Norman joked.

"I mean it, Norman." Alison frowned, "I saw a white witch in the sky! She looked just like my doll, Kim!"

"Alison, witches don't exist!" Norman corrected.

"They do so!" Alison retorted, "I just saw one! I saw her riding on a broomstick! She had a wand and everything!"

"You're making that up." Norman frowned.

"Am not!" Alison cried.

"Get out of my sight, weirdo!" Norman retorted, "It's over!"

_**Chill out whatcha yelling' for?  
**__**Lay back it's all been done before  
**__**And if you could only let it be  
**__**You will see  
**__**I like you the way you are  
**__**When we're drivin' in your car  
**__**And you're talking to me one on one but you've become**_

Alison swelled up in tears. She ran back to her house, sped past Wilson, and up into her room. She slammed the door behind her, locked it, took out her suitcase and backpack, and packed all of her dolls in it. She decided to hold onto Kim in her hands.

Alison escaped through the window, jumped off of the lowest branch of the oak tree, then made a mad dash to the forbidden forest, where the little kids said "The Witch" lived, since a cat never came back.

_**Somebody else from everyone else  
**__**You're watching your back like you can't relax  
**__**You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
**__**Tell me**_

Alison rushed into the forbidden forest, with Wilson, Bonnie, and the police behind her. She past all of the branches and weeds, until finally, she made it to a clearing. A cabin and a vegitable and fruit garden was the only thing that was there. Smoke spouted from the chimeny, meaning somebody was home. The Witch.

_**Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
**__**I see that when you're  
**__**Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
**__**Life's like this you  
**__**And you fall, and you crawl, and you break, and you take what you get and you turn it into  
**__**Honestly, you promised me I'm never gonna find you fakin'  
**__**No, no, no**_

Kim looked outside the window of the cabin through a crack of the open curtain. Mimi joined her. There was a dirty blonde haired girl with a scared face and a frantic look. She only carried a suitcase, a backpack, and a doll in her hand. The doll was mysteriously unscared.

"Hmm..." Kim wondered suspiciously, "Who could that be?"

"Meow!" Mimi mewed, and ran out of the door.

"Mimi!" Kim called, and followed Mimi outside.

_**You come over unannounced  
**__**Dressed up like you're somethin' else  
**__**Where you are and where it's at you see  
**__**You're making me  
**__**Laugh out when you strike your pose  
**__**Take off all your preppy clothes  
**__**You know you're not fooling anyone  
**__**When you've become**_

Alison gasped when a black cat came over to her. It was the missing cat!

"Mimi?" Alison asked, but so did another person. Alison looked up to see a woman in a flowing haulter style white dress, knee-high boots, and a cone-shaped hat with ribbons at the tip, and ribbons to tie it onto her head. She had long, auburn red hair, olive green eyes, and dainty features. She summoned the wand she saw the figure in the sky holding earlier and steadied herself.

"Y-you're..." Alison stuttered, looking down at her stuffed doll, "You're..."

"Let me guess, 'The Witch'?" the woman frowned, "That's what everyone calls me."

"I was going to say Kim, but, I guess not." Alison replied.

_**Somebody else from everyone else  
**__**You're watchin' your back  
**__**Like you can't relax  
**__**You're tryin' to be cool  
**__**You're lookin' like a fool to me  
**__**Tell me**_

The woman's expression softened. She approached Alison, and bent down to her level. She was fairly a small teen, carrying yet a heavy and large load.

"I've seen you around the town a lot." the woman said. Then, she noticed the doll in Alison's hands. She gently removed them from Alison, and studied the doll. She brushed back the lock of auburn red hair of the doll from it's face, to reveal the doll's dainty features. She couldn't help but smile.

_**Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
**__**I see that when you're  
**__**Actin' like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
**__**Life's like this you  
**__**And you fall, and you crawl, and you break, and you take what you get, and you turn it into  
**__**Honestly, you promised me I'm never gonna find you fakin'  
**__**No, no, no**_

Alison got dubious when she giggled. "I don't get it. You're supposed to be mean. And, what's Mimi doing here?"

The woman giggled more. "Mimi is my cat! She would occasionally get out of the forest and buy the supplies I ask her to buy with my money. Not that I have any left. I don't have a job, and I just grow my own vegitables."

"But, what about the winter?" Alison asked.

The woman smiled. "First, introductions. My name's Kim."

"Can I call you Lady Kim." Alison asked.

Kim giggled. "Sure. Whatever you want."

Alison smiled. "My name's Alison."

"Alison... Lockhart. Right?" Kim asked.

"How'd you know?" Alison asked.

"Like I said, I see you in town a lot." Kim replied.

"How?" Alison asked.

Kim thought of a way to answer. "Do you know, what this doll is supposed to be in general?"

"A White Witch." Alison shrugged, "What else?"

"There's you're answer." Kim said, "Now, why don't we talk more inside? I'll make you some soup, and we'll fix those cuts and bruises. Okay?"

"Okay." Alison nodded, "Hey, you're not a witch at all!"

"Actually," Kim said, "I'm a White Witch. I'm not a black one. I fought off black people."

_**Chill out, whatcha yellin' for?  
**__**Lay back, it's all been done before  
**__**And if, you could only let it be  
**__**You will see**_

"You're a racist?" Alison exclaimed.

"Not that black people!" Kim laughed, "I mean villains! I'm friends with a black person!"

"Oh." Alison sighed with relief, "Phew! For a minute there, I thought you meant the african-americans."

"Nah, they're my friends." Kim replied, as the water on the fireplace began to boil.

"So, does that mean that you also grow your fruits and vegitables during the winter?" Alison asked, as she sat down at the two seated dinner table.

"Sort of." Kim replied, transfering the cut corn into the boiling water with cream, "I grow indoor plants during the late fall, and then I harvest them by Winter."

"Then, what's the use of using magic?" Alison asked.

"I mostly use my magic to change the weather whenever it rains." Kim replied, "First, I clean the house, then, I fly out into the city and change the weather. Usually I can pick the next weather. Other times, it's random. It depends on what SpellSphere I get at the Jade Star. If I get a green one, that means it's random."

_**Somebody else from everyone else  
**__**You're watchin' your back  
**__**Like you can't relax  
**__**You're tryin' to be cool  
**__**You're lookin' like a fool to me  
**__**Tell me**_

"How do you know all this?" Alison asked.

"I just knew how." Kim replied, stirring the bubbling cauldron of soup with a giant ladle, "Once I did my first spell, everything just came to me. Oh, my hands are full. Mimi, could you patch up Alison's bruises please?"

"Meow." Mimi nodded, and came back with a first aid kit.

"How does Mimi understand you, and you understand Mimi?" Alison asked as Mimi began wrapping a bandage around Alison's forhead.

"That's one of my special abilities." Kim replied, "Whatever Mimi says to me, is like english. I can hear it as english, but others can't. Although, unfourtunatly, it's not the same with dogs and bunnies."

Alison giggled. "That's funny. You remind me of my mom."

"Who is your mom?" Kim asked, as she poured soup into two bowls.

"Zoey Beatrice Lockhart." Alison replied, "She's the one who gave me the doll. But, she died in a car accident on my 15th birthday."

_**Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
**__**I see that when you're  
**__**Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
**__**Life's like this you  
**__**And you fall, and you crawl, and you break, and you take what you get and you turn it into  
**__**Honestly, you promised me I'm never gonna find you fakin'  
**__**No, no**_

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Kim frowned.

"It's okay." Alison reassured, "I know she loves me. And she probably saw you in the sky, because she told the doll maker to make this doll of you for me. I named her Kim because she looks so much like you!"

"Oh, why I'm flattered." Kim smiled, slightly blushing.

"Meow." Mimi mewed, after placing an adhesive bandage on one of Alison's scars.

"Want some soup?" Kim asked, "Corn Cream. My boyfriend taught me the recipe."

"Thank you!" Alison smiled, accepting the bowl as Kim sat down. She took a sip. It warmed her body all over and it tasted delicious. "This tastes great! Where's your boyfriend anyway?"

"Ron's teaching a Home Economics class in Lowerton Community College." Kim said, "I call him everyday, and he said he wishes he could come over and see me. But, he can't get out of work. Not even on weekends. Since he lives so far at the other end of Colorado, it will take him a whole day to come over. And he doesn't have enough time. We both used to live in Middleton."

"Why move to Upperton?" Alison asked with a mouthful of soup.

"University." Kim replied, "After I graduated, I needed a job, and hoped to find a big money job here in Upperton. But all jobs were already taken, and I couldn't afford a house even for rent. So, I decided to build my own house. I am Kim Possible, after all."

Alison giggled.

"So, during the times while I was building the cabin, I still had money from Middleton that my parents gave me." Kim explained, "I would give some money to Mimi to buy that night's food, and we'll campout under tents that I brought with me, just incase. Finally, that routine ended when I completed the house and garden, and Mimi stopped visiting the city."

"So that's how the rumour started!" Alison exclaimed, "Mimi was just your pet buying food to survive! Mimi is one smart cat!"

"Mew!" Mimi mewed in pride.

"So, what's your story?" Kim asked.

"Well-" Alison was about to start, until there was a rustle from outside.

"Stay here." Kim told Alison, and got out of her seat. She then walked to the door. "Mimi, make sure Alison stays in the house. If I need help, you know what to do!"

"Meow!" Mimi replied.

With that, Kim stepped out of the house, and closed the door behind her.

Alison ran to the window and peeked through a crack of the window.

"Dad and Bonnie!" Alison furrowed, "What are they doing here?"

"Well, well, if it isn't Kim Possible!" Bonnie sneered, "So you're the witch of the forbidden forest!"

"I'm not a witch, Bonnie." Kim said calmly. She was so calm. She didn't have her wand with her, and she didn't take her hat with her either.

"Then what happened to the cat?" Bonnie sneered.

"Mimi is my pet." Kim replied, "I would give Mimi money to buy both of us some food while I was building the cabin. I couldn't afford a rent or home, so I had to build one instead. And this place is off bounds, why are you here?"

"My daughter ran through this forest." Wilson replied, "What did you do to Alison?"

"I didn't harm Alison." Kim replied, "It's more like you were harming her. She was scarred in the face and she had a bleeding head when she came to my doorstep. Mimi found her wounded."

"Where is she?" Wilson demanded.

"If you're going to harm her, I'm not going to tell you!" Kim replied.

"Tell me now!" Wilson demanded.

"You've already wounded her heart, I'm not going to let you wound her even more mentally or even physically!" Kim cried.

"Tell me now, or I'll burn your cabin!" Wilson threatened.

Finally, Alison had enough. She rushed to the backyard well, fetched a pail of water, and ran to the front, just as...

"No!" Kim yelled.

A man was about to burn the cabin, until Alison splashed the water on both the man and the flame, burning it out before touching the cabin.

"Alison!" Wilson exclaimed. He was about to hug Alison, but Alison just pulled away.

"Lady Kim's right, dad." Alison said, "You did hurt me. You never cared about mom's death. You just went on right after the funeral by meeting another woman. You never listened to my own versions of mom's stories, you never cared to kiss me goodnight, and gave that job to a maid, and you had me believe in lies about mom's death. She didn't die in a car accident on purpose. And the doll proves it. It's magical. Mom saw the girl flying in the sky at night, on her way to the doll shop, and told the doll maker to make a doll version of her. That's why it's so magical. It's enchanted by mom's imagination."

"You're mind is full of lies, Alison!" Wilson cried, grabbing Alison and shaking her madly, "Snap out of it!"

"Leave me alone!" Alison screamed.

"Don't touch her!" Kim cried, pulling Wilson away from Alison, and hugging the terrified teen, "It's okay, Alison. It's okay."

"What are you, her mother?" Wilson cried.

"Isn't that your job, Mr. Lockhart?" Kim demanded, "For a father of a wonderful girl, you sure don't treat her the way Zoey used to."

"How do you know about Zoey?" Wilson demanded.

"Alison had told me all about her gift." Kim explained, "But I was there to witness the horror that happened to the wonderful woman. Alison is so much like her. Full of imagination and youth. Something that I lost years ago!"

"Well, too bad. She's not your daughter!" Wilson said, "She's not even going to be your daughter. Bonnie is going to be Alison's mother, and I am her father."

"You two have no passion for Alison, don't you?" Kim demanded, "Knowing Bonnie, she won't even care about Alison! You two just love each other but not your daughter! Can't you give her a second chance! You're making it sound like it's Alison's fault of Zoey's death!"

"It was her fault!" Wilson replied, "It was her birthday on that night, and the doll was made for her! It was the only thing that survived, and Zoey decided to give it to Alison instead of me! I've known her longer than Alison had, it's not fair! She never gave me a present!"

"Why are you being so greedy?" Kim demanded, "The reason she never gave you a gift was because you never excepted her first one: Love. That's the greatest gift of all! And you turned it down!"

"She could've given me a ring or a semi-precious jewel, but no!" Wilson replied, "She had to give me something that I can't even see or remember and something that will never last!"

"How could you teach this to your daughter?" Kim snapped, "She needs to know this! She already lost her love for something she believes in!"

"I wish Zoey never even told Alison those stories!" Wilson cried, "It just spoiled her!"

"It gave her confindence towards success!" Kim corrected, "With an imagination like Zoey's and Alison's, you can be a bestselling author or even an award-winning author! Your imagination can help you in so many ways! And I learned through every step! She can even be a songwriter! A Poet! The possibilities are endless!"

"Alison ran away from home!" Wilson retorted, "What is there not to like?"

"You and Bonnie!" Alison snapped.

There was a silence. Wilson gasped.

"You never cared about me, even when I was a baby and when mom was alive!" Alison sobbed, "You can kick me out if you want, but I don't care! Lady Kim, please say I can live with you! Please!"

"Why are you calling her Lady Kim?" Wilson snapped.

"Because she said I can and I want to!" Alison replied.

"I'll give your father a choice." Kim replied, "The choice is yours, Wilson. You can start over, and love Alison like how Zoey loved her, or, you can let her live with me, while you and Bonnie go on with your life with this guilt hovering above you for eternity."

Wilson remained silent.

Alison walked towards Wilson cautiously, then...

_Slap!_ The blow came so quickly, Alison didn't have enough time to dodge. She got punched in the face, and knocked into unconciousness.

"Alison!" Kim screamed in horror. She bent down to Alison's aid. She then glared up at Wilson and the rest of the group. "A curse will be laid on your new family, Wilson Lockhart. Every child you get, they will find this place, and stay here in a paradise they never thought they can imagine. In a world where other orphans live happily. Where they have adoptive parents of their own, who treat them kindly. And the Family Fortune, will be scattered all over the world within two days at sundown. You will live poor, and your mental skills will be tested. All maids will leave. The curse will only be broken, when you have learned to love others than each your stepwife. Alison will stay with me, where it is safe and away from harm's way. You will never remember where the cabin is, but you will remember the curse that has been laid on you. You will have two days to turn the curse around, before it is permanant! Your first child is expected tomorrow! I will give you chance to change it!"

_**Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
**__**I see that when you're  
**__**Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
**__**Life's like this you  
**__**And you fall, and you crawl, and you break, and you take what you get and you turn it into  
**__**Honestly, you promised me I'm never gonna find you fakin'  
**__**No, no, no**_

Kim held Alison's unconcious body in her arms as Mimi leaped on her shoulder as Kim stood up. Kim took one hand, summoned her Crystal Wand, and waved it in the air, illuminating the whole area with a white light, teleporting the intruders back to the city.


	3. Secrets Revealed

**Chapter Three: Secrets Revealed...**

_Author's Note:_

_Okay, guys! It's time for Chapter Three: Secrets Revealed. Here's a little chapter background: Alison is now living with Kim, and Wilson and Bonnie, nor anyone else, can remember where Kim's location is, meaning that they can't remember Alison running into the forbidden forest. The search is still on, and there will be a little mystery at the end. For now, secrets are revealed! Also, this chapter will feature the song, "Frozen Waters" in the flashback scene. It's only the shortenedversion. Thefull version will be on fictionpress(dot)compretty soon.It's an original song that I wrote, so it is copyrighted on Fiction Press. Enjoy! Until Chapter Four: Re-Encounters, see ya! ;-) Also, chapter five will be featuring my original song, "Now That I Can Fly." Look out for that after Re-Encounters! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

Alison awoke to find herself on the feather stuffed bed. Kim was cooking soup in a cauldron, feeding Mimi, and baking apple pie, all at the same time! Kim looked exhausted.

"What happened?" Alison asked.

Kim was startled and practically yelped. She whirled around and sighed of relief. "You're awake. For a minute there, I thought you weren't gonna make it."

Mimi looked up from her milk bowl, and got excited. Mimi jumped onto the bed beside Alison, and looked at Alison sweetly.

"Mimi wants to be petted." Kim explained, slicing apples for the apple pie.

Alison petted Mimi lovingly, and Mimi mewed happily and purred.

"I sure wish I had a cat." Alison said.

"Now you do." Kim said, soaking the apples and placing them in the pastry pan.

"Are you saying..." Alison brightened, hoping to hear the answer she wanted to hear.

"You're living with me now." Kim replied with a smile.

"Yes!" Alison exclaimed. She got out of bed and hugged Kim. "Thank you, Lady Kim!"

"No problem!" Kim giggled, and hugged Alison back.

* * *

"We only have two days..." Wilson muttered, as he paced back and forth in the Living Room that afternoon, "Not to mention Alison ran away."

"We can't look for Alison and stop the curse at the same time, can we?" Bonnie asked.

"No, that's impossible." Wilson replied, "The maids will be working, and the search crew already searched every legal and illegal area."

"What about the forbidden forest?" Bonnie suggested.

"No." Wilson replied, "Too dangerous. Besides, Alison will never go through there. She was warned by me and her friends. The Witch's Cabin is behind those trees. Who knows what she can do to us."

"True." Bonnie frowned, "What can we do? The curse was layed upon us, and we have no idea how to break it."

"And how can we do the instructions to break the spell anyway, when Alison didn't give us a second chance?" Wilson wondered out loud, "She ran away before we got a chance to!"

"I just wish the witch never found us in the first place." Bonnie scowled to herself, "Who knew the witch can walk out of the forest? Who?"

"No one." Wilson replied.

"Exactly." Bonnie said, "And why did she decide to lay the curse on us anyway? What did we do wrong?"

"Whatever we did, it also inflicted on Alison somehow." Wilson replied, "For some reason, I feel like Alison is tied into all of this..."

* * *

"How much longer 'til the pie's done?" Alison asked as she helped Kim wash the dishes in an bucket of water.

"Just two more minutes." Kim replied.

"Y'know." Alison explained, "Um... how do I say this... Lady Kim, do you know those stories, when another person takes the character in, and the character starts missing their real family?"

"Yeah." Kim replied.

"I don't feel like that." Alison replied, "I'm happy I left my dad and Bonnie! But... still. I miss my mother."

Kim smiled reassuringly. "I miss her, too." Kim replied, "I used to know her in college. That was another way how I knew your mother. Zoey Beatrice... now I remember! She was in the Writer's Workshop Club! Not to mention the Yearbook Club. Yep, she even played the flute in the school band. She was a magnificent dancer. You should've seen her at the talent show! All of those tales that she wrote herself and told the whole school. And, the best of all, she was never scared to do so. She was also very fond of dolls."

"That explains the dolls she gave me." Alison giggled.

"You got that right." Kim replied, "Zoey was a new member in our circle of friends. Infact, she was the only friend I had in Upperton. My other friends were stuck in Middleton and Lowerton."

"Monique and Ron..." Alison muttered, "Were they good friends?"

"They were great friends." Kim replied, "Zoey was so much like both of them. Friendly and funny like Ron, and beautiful fashionista like Monique. She reminded me so much of my friends. We first met in the Yearbook Club. I was incharge of taking the photos, and Zoey was incharge of editing them on the computer for the yearbook. Also, she chose the cover and the first page. She was so creative..."

"You guys really were close friends." Alison smiled.

"When I heard that Zoey was pregnant, I started freaking out! Back when I was nine, she was only in her last year of Junior High School. I found out that Zoey wanted to stay at the school longer, so she shrunk back a few ages with her own magic, and started school again. Just for the fun of it."

"So, my mom was four years older than she was when she died?" Alison asked.

"Yep." Kim replied, "She was one smart witch. She used her magic to transform herself four years younger to attend freshman year with me!"

Alison giggled. Mimi joined in the fun. Kim giggled also.

"Finally, when we graduated, I went onto living by myself. My parents gave me about a hundred dollars to start off with, hoping that I would find a job when I got to Upperton. Things didn't go as planned, so, I decided to make my own house."

"And you already told me the rest." Alison said.

"Exactly." Kim nodded with a smile, "We still stayed in touch. You did know that you had a baby brother, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but he was sent to the orphanage on my dad's wishes." Alison replied.

Kim just noticed Mimi. "Oh, Mimi. You're back. Did you bring the new member?"

"Mew..." Mimi replied.

"Okay, bring him in." Kim said.

Mimi jumped off of the table, and ran to the door. She picked up a bundle with her mouth, and came back in. She gave the bundle to Kim.

"Who's that?" Alison asked.

"Alison," Kim said, revealing the baby's face, "Meet your brother, Edward."

Alison's heart burst with joy. She was reunited with her baby brother! The one that she lost when her mother was starting college again!

"How could I ever thank you, Lady Kim?" Alison sobbed happily, accepting the bundle from Kim.

"No need to." Kim replied, "This is my thank you to you. You changed my life to the way it used to be, Alison. Reuniting you with your baby brother was the least I could do. He's supposed to be five years old, but he never learned how to walk. That's why he's so big."

"Again, Lady Kim." Alison said happily though tears, "Thank you. I will always thank you for this."

Kim smiled. "You're welcome."

* * *

The doorbell to the Lockhart Mansion rang.

"Annabelle, get the door please!" Bonnie called.

Annabelle, one of the youngest housemaids, ran over to the door, and opened it, to see a woman in a black cloak with golden ropes. Her hands and feet, even her face, were hidden by the cloak.

"May I come in?" the woman asked.

"Of course." Annabelle replied, "Ma'am, sir, a visitor is here."

"Who could it be during this time of the day?" Bonnie wondered out loud.

Then, the woman stepped into the Living Room.

"My senses have told me that you are in search of a way to reverse the spell that a white witch had cast on you." the woman said mysteriously.

"Yes." Wilson replied, "But, how can we help you?"

"It's not what you can do for me," the woman answered, removing the hood of the cloak, "But what I can do for you. I can reverse the spell that the white witch had cast on you."

The woman had pale skin, blood red lips, piercing black eyes, and jet black hair. The woman clasped her fingers together, revealing her bony white hands. A smirk crept on her face.

Wilson and Bonnie looked at each other, then smiled menacingly. "We accept your service." Wilson replied, "On one condition, you get rid of the white witch, once and for all."

The woman smiled. "My, that is the only way to break the spell. It's to make the white witch useless!"

* * *

Kim led Alison to her room, where a comfortable bed was made, and her doll collection was put up on a large shelf, where each doll had space. The little doll of Kim was seated beside the neatly made bed.

Kim was tucking Alison in, when Alison suddenly said, "Lady Kim, can you tell me a story?"

"What kind of story?" Kim asked, sitting beside Alison on a rocking chair.

"One of the adventures you went on." Alison replied.

"Alright." Kim replied, "One day, I was flying through the air, changing the season of fall to winter overnight, making bright, white snowflakes fall down from the sky. Each snowflake was unique. But, while I was changing the season, I saw a girl below, skating on the fresh, smooth ice..."

**(Flashback)**

_It was the year 2010, and it was the night before the first day of winter. Young Kim flew into the humid spring sky, and held her crystal wand high into the air. The Jade Crystal Star glowed a bright white, and left a trail of snowflake sparkles. Each sparkle got high into the sky, until it can't be seen. When they were out of the eye's sight, they expanded, into clouds that sprinkled snow to the ground lightly, covering up the streets and roads, and the top of houses. Lakes were instantly frozen solid, and the outdoor skating rinks turned from a swimming pool to a skating rink. The ice was smooth and glassy, waiting to be carved up by the skates of young hockey players and figure skaters._

_**The surface below me is shining so brightly  
**__**Reflecting the moonlit sky  
**__**The surface a mirror, a window, a glass  
**__**Made from the hands of God  
**__**Frozen tears fall from the sky  
**__**Engulfing the autumn scene  
**__**Icicles forming  
**__**Melting ice dripping  
**__**When can I see the**_

_Windows and doorknobs were tinted white with the fog of the winter wind and icicles formed on gutters and lightposts._

_The sparkles soon travelled to the grounds, covering the ground with fresh, white snow, waiting for the little kids to jump into and play in. The final leaves of fall were buried under the cold snow, as the trees were now bare and gazed at with awe in the morning. Snow formed stripes on the trunks of the barren trees, and evergreens were piling up snow on the branches._

_Young Kim flew above the sky, and lowered her wand. She looked down at her bag. "It's okay, Mimi. You can come out now."_

_The young black kitten poked it's tiny head out of the warm handbag, as a snowflake landed on Young Mimi's nose. The young kitten licked at it. Soon, Young Mimi stuck out her tongue for snowflakes to fall on it._

_Young Kim giggled. She looked below, and gasped when she saw a familiar sight._

_**New day  
**__**When can I dance upon the frozen mirror  
**__**I will skate far away  
**__**On the frozen waters  
**__**With my wings made of snow and the sun  
**__**I will fly**_

_It was Zoey Beatrice, from school. Young Kim flew down to the skating rink as Young Zoey put her skates on._

_"Hey, Zoey." Young Kim greeted, "What are you doing? You're not supposed to skate yet! Not until tomorrow!"_

_"You know how impatient I am, Kim." Young Zoey replied, tying her dirty blonde hair with a hair tie, "I can't even last thirty minutes off of newly smoothed ice. It's like skating on a giant window."_

_"You are very poetic, my friend." Young Kim complimented, "Very well. But, when you are done, I'm going to smoothen out the ice again. Without a Zamboni!"_

_The two girls began to giggle._

_**Shining bright moonlight  
**__**Making the ice glow  
**__**When can I finally seep through the snow  
**__**Through the wilderness  
**__**Into the light  
**__**And finally show  
**__**My endless light**_

_Young Kim gazed at Zoey's graceful body, skating gracefully on the glassy ice, the moonlight reflecting off of it, making it almost glow._

_**Oh,  
**__**It's a new day  
**__**When can I dance upon the frozen mirror  
**__**I will skate far away  
**__**On the frozen waters  
**__**With my wings made of snow and the sun  
**__**I will fly**_

_Young Kim held her breath when Zoey did a triple lutz. She then let out her breath with a sigh of relief when Zoey landed perfectly. She was a perfectionist. Young Kim knew that._

_**The surface below me is shining so brightly  
**__**Reflecting the moonlit sky  
**__**The surface a mirror, a window, a glass  
**__**Made from the hands of God  
**__**Frozen tears fall from the sky  
**__**Engulfing the autumn scene  
**__**Icicles forming  
**__**Melting ice dripping**_

_When it was all done, Young Kim applauded and praised Young Zoey as she got off the ice. After Young Zoey went home, Young Kim smoothened out the ice once more with her winter magic. Then, she flew back home._

_**(Repeat Chorus until fades)**_

**(End of Flashback)**

Kim looked down to see Alison rest peacefully. She smiled, tucked her in, and kissed her goodnight. If only Ron was her new father.

Kim walked downstairs with Mimi, then gasped when she saw black and purple smoke, forming a meter away from her. When the smoke dispersed, a black witch stood there, cackling quietly.

"Grizelda..." Kim muttered. She was in for grave danger. Especially Alison!


	4. ReEncounters

**Chapter Four: Re-Encounters**

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry for not updating so long! I was banned from fanfiction from my mother because of some mental problems I had at school that started to worry my mother. But, after a while of begging, I finally got back to fanfiction! Okay, here's Chapter Four: Re-Encounters! Chapter Background: Kim meets up with an old foe while she was building her cabin in Upperton. Soon, she ends up getting shrunk. Alison wakes up the next morning to see Kim in her changed form. And she'll have to take a risk to discover more. And lessons will have to begin! Also, an old friend joins the party. Get ready for adventure! Until Chapter Five: Now That I Can Fly (Featuring original song, "Now That I Can Fly"), see ya! ;-) _

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

Kim gritted her teeth when she saw the dark witch.

"I thought I banned you from my territory..." Kim growled.

Mimi hissed angrily.

"Oh, I'm here for a reason." Grizelda smirked, summoning her iron scepter, "And it's to get rid of you, so that my clients can have their curse lifted."

"Curse?" Kim wondered out loud. Then she gasped, "You're working for the Lockharts!"

"You got that right." Grizelda smirked, "Now, tell me where's the child?"

"Like I'm gonna tell you where Alison is." Kim frowned.

"Oh, so you call her by her name?" Grizelda mocked, "My, my, you really must care for this child. Too bad. She'll have to come back to the mansion with me, right after I lay a curse of my own on you! Unless you have a Witchling-In-Training, the curse cannot be lifted! "

As Grizelda started chanting an unknown tongue, Kim felt the whirlwind of dark magic whirl around her. She soon glowed a bright white, then began to slowly shrink into the size of a fairy.

The light and whirlwind disappeared, and Kim lied unconcious on the ground, Mimi was right next to her, also shrunk.

Grizelda cackled, and disappeared in a whirl of black smoke.

* * *

Alison yawned and woke up to a heavy pouring rainy day. She got changed, and ran downstairs.

"Good morning, Lady Kim!" Alison greeted. There was no answer. "Lady Kim?"

Alison searched the kitchen, then she looked down. She gasped. There was Kim, lying unconcious, as the size of a mouse! Mimi was unconcious right beside her.

Were they dead? Did witches die like this?

"Lady Kim!" Alison screamed. She fell to her knees and gingerly scooped up Kim and Mimi from the ground and into her palms.

Kim grunted, and struggled to stand up. Mimi also struggled to stand up. When she succeeded, she shook the unconciousness off of her body.

"Lady Kim, what happened?" Alison asked.

"Grizelda shrunk me." Kim explained, standing up, "Unless I can train a Witchling to become a full fledged Witch, I'm stuck at this size forever!"

Alison gasped. "Grizelda? As in the Grizelda in my mother's stories?"

"Zoey's worst enemy?" Kim replied, "Yeah, that's her. Ever since Zoey's death, I've been from arch rivals to arch enemies with Grizelda. Apparently, according to her words last night of you having to return home with her, I say she's working for your parents."

"What do I do?" Alison asked.

"There's only one thing to do." Kim replied.

* * *

"Comin' through!" Alison cried as Kim hid in Alison's hair as Alison rushed through the city of Upperton towards the Lockhart Mansion.

Finally, when they reached the door, the butlers automatically opened the doors for Alison. She rushed into the house, through the Main Foyer, and to the Living Room, where Grizelda was with Bonnie and Wilson.

Wilson looked up. "Alison! You came back!"

"Only to ask one thing." Alison growled, stepping away from her father, "What did you do to Lady Kim?"

"Gah!" Kim hissed, "Alison, they can't remember that it was me who cast the curse!"

"Huh?" Alison suddenly exclaimed. She covered her mouth. "Oops."

"No need to hide," Grizelda growled, "After I placed a curse on the White Witch, the memory spell was also broken."

Now Kim was the one who got out of control.

Kim flew out of her hiding place and confronted the three. "Is this the curse you layed on me?" she commanded angrily at Grizelda.

"Lady Kim!" Alison exclaimed.

"The curse was also supposed to kill you!" Grizelda cried, "Okay! Confess! Who else other than yourself and your cat believe in magic?"

"I do!" Alison replied, "And I volenteer to be the Witchling-In-Training!"

"Alison?" Wilson scoffed, "A Witchling? Honey, there's no such thing!"

"Don't _honey _me!" Alison demanded, "You knew that mom was a White Witch, just like Lady Kim, didn't you? You only married her because of her magic! And her money!"

"Zoey was a successful entrepreneur and earned a fortune with her jobs!" Kim supported, "You only scammed her for her money! And the magic that she had with her ever since she was born!"

"I did not scam her for her money, nor her magic!" Wilson defended.

"Liar!" Alison cried, "Liar, liar, liar! Lady Kim told me stories of mom whenever I asked her. And she told the absolute truth, unlike somebody else I know! Because mom was one of her best friends!"

"Alison, don't listen to her!" Wilson cried, grabbing onto Alison's wringling body, "She's a witch, who fills your mind with silly stories and lies! Exactly what your mother did!"

"I believe that is the Black Witch's job." Kim confronted, defending Alison by flying between the two, "Like Grizelda here! She's only honest to her clients!"

"Not true!" Grizelda retorted.

Kim flew angrily to infront of Grizelda's face. "Don't make me put an Honesty Charm on you!" she threatened.

"Leave me in peace, White Witch!" Grizelda growled, flicking Kim into Alison's open hands.

"Are you alright, Lady Kim?" Alison asked.

"I'm fine." Kim replied, standing up and dusting her dress, "But Grizelda's the one with the attitude problem. Say, she reminds me of a lot like you back in High School, Bonnie."

"Very funny, Possible." Bonnie sneered, "I had all of the boys' attentions but you ended up dating the loser!"

"Ron is not a loser!" Kim retorted, "Like I said! He's different and unique in his own way! The only loser I see is you! You're as much of apain in the rearas Grizelda here!"

"Oh, burn!" Alison laughed.

"Be quiet, Alison!" Wilson snapped.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Alison retorted.

"I'm sorry." Annabelle said softly, "But there is someone at the door, who is asking for the directions to the house of a woman named Kim Possible."

"Who would that be?" Kim wondered out loud. She flew out of Alison's hand and flew to the front door. Alison followed.

Kim gasped when she saw a familiar man at the door. They both screamed. Kim started to panic and started streaming explanations out of her mouth, skipping on a few details.

"Lady Kim, calm down!" Alison reassured.

"You're right." Kim sighed, "I should calm down. Oh, how could I stay calm when my old friend is here!"

"Kim, is that you?" the blonde man asked.

"What?" Kim frowned, "You don't recognize me, Ron?"

"I didn't expect you to be this small by now." Ron frowned.

"It's not my real size." Kim replied, "Look at me, I'm as small as a Sprite-kin in Everlot!"

"Hey, at least you're not a Sprite-kin." Ron reassured, "By the way, what's with the dress?"

Kim flushed bright red. "Heh, heh. This is my nightgown. We rushed here, hoping that Alison here could somehow change me back. Oh! Proper introductions. Alison, this is the man I was telling you about, Ron Stoppable. Ron, this is Alison Lockhart. You remember what I told you about Zoey Anderson, right?"

"Oh, so you're Zoey's daughter!" Ron exclaimed, holding out his hand, "Pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you, too, Mr. Stoppable." Alison replied, shaking his hand.

"Don't tell me the loser is here!" Bonnie screamed from the Living Room.

"Who was that?" Ron wondered out loud.

"My father's new fiance and my stepmother-to-be." Alison replied, "Bonnie Rockwaller."

"Bonnie Rockwaller?" Ron laughed, "As in the one from High School."

"And still the same." Kim explained.

"Is there another mortal outside?" Grizelda thundered.

"Uh-oh!" Alison cried, "Grizelda the angry Black Witch just released her anger! Run!"

Kim led the two into the forest, and created a barrier around the whole perimeter of the forest in a dome shape. She continued to lead the two towards the cabin.

Kim opened the door and let Alison and Ron in. She shut the door closed behind her and locked it. Mimi woke up by the fireplace.

"I remember a regrowth potion here somewhere." Kim cried, as she skimmed through her shelf, "A-ha! Here it is! But it will only last temporarily on curses. But, for Mimi, it should be no problem. If I put on a drop, I'm only gonna last until the stroke of midnight. Other times after that, I'm going to transform into my original state every night at Midnight until sunrise. When Alison becomes a full-fledged witch, I'm going to change back to normal. And there's only two drops left. Mimi!"

Mimi responded, and jumped up onto the table. Kim placed the vial on the table, took out an eyedropper, took in both drops, and placed one drop on Mimi. She returned the eyedropper quickly to the vial.

Mimi began to shimmer and glow. Soon, trails of sparkles and magic swirled around her, and changed Mimi back to her original size.

"Lady Kim, it's your turn." Alison said. She took the eyedropper, and placed a drop on Kim, who now just stood on the table.

Her body began to glow. The magic lifted her into the air, turning her in a ball of light, as she swirled around, leaving behind a trail of magic and sparkles. When the ball of light crashes on the ground, the sparkles shatter, and swirl around, creating the form of a woman dressed in a white nightgown and slippers. When the lights and sparkles disappeared, Kim was back to her original state for a temporary time.

Ron was speechless.

"Lady Kim, are you alright?" Alison asked.

Kim had her eyes closed. She opened them and gazed down at herself. "By the looks of it, I'd say yeah."

"Kim..." Ron stuttered, "Y-you look... um..."

"Embarrasing?" Kim asked, realizing that she was still in her nightgown, her cheeks flushing red.

"No!" Ron exclaimed, "I was going to say beautiful."

"Oh." Kim smiled sheepishly, her cheeks flushing a brighter red, "Why... thank you."

"Lady Kim, perhaps you should get changed into something that you would wear every night before the time comes." Alison suggested.

"Uh, good idea, Alison." Kim smiled, still blushing. She trotted upstairs. She came back downstairs, dressed in a glittering blue and white gown made of layers of silk and a satin material as the base dress. She wore white slippers and her hair was in a long braid.

Ron was absolutely surprised. Kim looked beautiful! Ron was so surprised that he collapsed to the ground off his chair.

"Ron!" Kim exclaimed, and ran to his aid. She helped Ron up from the ground. Then, she found Rufus had rolled out of Ron's pocket when Ron collapsed.

"Rufus!" Kim exclaimed. Kim steadied Ron on the couch, then picked up the small naked mole rat. "When was the last time I saw you?"

"Graduation day." Ron replied, "We missed you a lot."

"I'm flattered." Kim smiled, blushing lightly. She handed back Rufus to Ron, and sat down beside him.

Alison checked the clock. Time had passed by quickly. It was already 11:58pm.

"Good night, Lady Kim." Alison said, picking up Mimi, "Good night, Mr. Stoppable."

"Call me Ron." said Ron.

Alison smiled, and ran up the stairs.

Ron turned his attention back to Kim. "How did you get here? I mean, the cabin?"

"I couldn't find a job here." Kim explained, "All slots were taken, so, I used the money that I already had to buy food and water. By the time I was done the cabin, I ran out of money. Soon, I learned that I was a White Witch and now I harvest my own food."

"Smart." Ron commented, placing his hand over Kim's.

Kim looked down and blushed. The two gazed at each other for a while, then, the two leaned over and locked lips with each other. They lingered like that for more than a minute.

After a while the couple were kissing, the grandfather clock turned both hands on the 12. The clock began to chime midnight.

Kim opened her eyes slightly when she heard the first chime. The two departed as the second chime rang. Kim held onto Ron's hand starting from the third chime, as she began to glow and sparkle. The light illuminated the room, as she shrunk back to her previous size, as she cast a spell on Ron to fall asleep. When he settled on the couch, and the light disappeared, Kim took a blanket, and drapped it over him. He placed a pillow softly under his head, and kissed him on the cheek good night. She then flew to her room, and slept on the large bed.


End file.
